The Carpet and the Cleaner
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: Zoe Shannon prizes how clean she keeps her pure white carpet, so when it get stained she is quick to call a cleaner...only to find that the owner of the business is a handsome young man that steals her heart and cleans her carpet three times. Modern Day fluffy AU.


Zoe Shannon wouldn't describe herself as gorgeous, not like her sister, Maddy, but she was resourceful and an excellent business woman at the age of twenty.

She sighed and looked around her home, it was small, considering her vast fortune she had obtained through her business.

The first thing she did in her house was get a bright white carpet in the front living area. It was what she always wanted in her home, a white carpet to lighten the room.

So you would understand how upset she was when her water heater blew out and a repair man dragged it out over her white carpet….and staining it with black splotches.

The repairman gave her a number to a carpet cleaning business that she called an hour ago… Marcos Carpet and Wood Floor Cleaning and Repair.

So she just looked at the disgusting black spots, until a doorbell summoned her to the door.

As she stomped over, she knew just what she was going to say and tell him to get it done and get out of her house before he did something to her home.

But as she yanked the heavy carved door open all the words left her throat. There standing on her front step was a tall, muscled blonde man. His blue eyes kind and gentle as she looked over him in surprise and some shock, a blush coming to her face.

"Are you Miss Shannon?" he asked in a honey coated voice. Oh no, just focus Zo.

"Y-yes, um, please this way." She let him in and smoothed down the skirt of her dress. When she showed him the carpet, He nodded and left to his truck, telling her it would take several hours. She nodded and grabbed a book, going to a room that had a view of him. And pretended to read a book as he took off his top shirt and worked in a men's tank top, giving her a good look at his form and arms.

He was right it did take a while, but when he was done, her whole carpet was as white, if not whiter than before.

"Thank you." She said as she wrote him a check for his work, him smiling goofily and telling her that if something else happens, to call him.

She almost wanted to, just so she could ogle him for another few hours. Shaking her head, she returned to her work. She needed to focus on the real world not some fantasies.

.

.

.

The second time she had to get her carpet cleaned was when her niece, Maddy's eldest daughter, spilled juice all over the floor.

She waited at the door for the young man, who smiled and joked with her when he finally got the door with his supplies.

His name was Sam Marcos, the owner of the business, and he was actually quite nice and funny. He and Zoe talked the entire time he worked, her staying in the room.

When they went to the kitchen she made him food and poured him a glass of water. And a second one when he spill half of it on himself. She let her hands linger on his skin, reveling at the contact of skin to skin touches as she helped wipe the water from him.

His eyes found her's several times, wherein she would flicker he gaze back to her hands.

And when he left that day he turned back around asked her on a date, she agreed with a red face. And he just smiled back widely.

As soon as the door closed she let the smile slip out.

.

.

.

Zoe looked at herself in the mirror, the pale pink dress hugging her slim figure and the soft make up she used gave her a soft glow.

She wore short black heels, though Sam was still so much taller than her and…..

A knock had her walking to the door and she smiled at Sam, him wearing a suit. He told her he got reservations to a five star restaurant.

He was ever the gentle man, opening her door of his car, pulling the chair out for her at the restaurant. And there was never an awkward moment between them as they talked the whole evening away. Their server even thought they were celebrating an anniversary before they surprised him by saying it was their first date.

When he took her back to her home, she unlocked her door, and turned back to him to say good night. Instead he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. Sighing as he held her, she let her hands crest his shoulders and hug his neck.

He tasted of mint, and she tasted of honey and sugar, boy was he having a sweet tooth!

Stumbling back they entered her home and collapsed onto her white, soft carpet, their kisses quickly turning to a full blown make out session.

But they didn't stop.

"I think Miss Shannon," they were both breathing raggedly, "That we should do this properly in a bed."

Nodding, she locked her front door and started leading him up the stairs, both of them discarding clothes as they go.

"Wait," Zoe stopped at her door, her dress halfway unbuttoned. "I-I don't usually do this."

"Oh good, I was afraid that this would be a one time deal." He laughed, spurring a giggle from her throat. She played with the edges of his open shirt, taking deep breathes and gazing into his blue eyes. Now that she could see them, she noted that there was green around the edges of the iris.

She smiled and pecked at his lips. "So is that a green light?" he asked, and she nodded, going back to the fevered kissing and touching, trying to get as close as possible as he placed her on the bed.

.

.

.

Zoe just stared at the space next to her, it was empty and she feared that the one time she rushed into sex with a man she barely knew….he must have left, his pants were no longer in the bed room.

Standing she wrapped a robe around her, at least the night before was wonderful, but she wished he had stayed maybe he wasn't that kind of guy.

Padding down stairs she went straight to her kitchen before crashing. The tray that Sam was holding was laden with food was smashed between them for a moment before it clattered to….her white carpet.

She felt her cheeks sting with red as she grabbed napkins and wiped away the food from the both of them. "I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention." He grabbed her hand and kissed the delicate knuckles.

"It's alright, but we might have to go out to eat breakfast."

"You made this?"

"Yes, I left a note on the bed." He smiled as he collected his clothes, mainly his shirt.

"Oh." It must have fallen on the floor when she turned over. She ran upstairs and found some casual clothes. Soon they were out the door and at a small breakfast restaurant in ten minutes.

They talked animatedly as they waited, and when the food came she smiled wide. "You spoil me."

"Hey, you're my girlfriend now, get used to being spoiled rotten." He laughed, but she just stared.

"You really want to date me?"

"Yes, I feel like I know you so well, even though we've only met a little bit ago." She blushed and slid her hand across the table, taking his.

"I feel the same, I just didn't want to sound like some stupid love struck girl." He laughed and kissed her.

"Let's eat and get home," she was all for that. "Besides I have to clean your carpet."

And that was how she got her white carpet cleaned three times in the same month….and brought home a husband a year later.


End file.
